Black Flash
The Black Flash is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Flash #138 (June 1998), it is the embodiment of death and an agent of the Speed Force. Often targeting speedsters at the moment of their death, it brings their bodies to be merged with the power source. Available in the Superheroes Unlimited version 6.0, Black Flash's costume is accessible by creative mode. Whilst wearing it, the player will be given access to its powers and abilities. Backstory The Black Flash's true identity is unknown, though various speculations and theories exist to explain their existence. Some believe they were the first speedster to exist in the DC Universe who bonded with the Speed Force after their death. However, rather than completely dying, they instead became an undead spectre and agent to the force. Another theory proposes that the Black Flash corrupted their connection, manipulating their speed to unnatural levels and defying the laws of time. Eventually, they were hunted down by agents of the Speed Force and made into a remnant. Regardless of how they originated, the speedster would be tasked with hunting down Speedsters at the point of their death and bringing them to the Speed Force to merge. The spectre would become known as the "Black Flash", due to its costume being a darkened variation of the Flash's costume. It would hunt down a variety of speedsters who had either corrupted their own connection to the Speed Force or was at the point of dying. The Black Flash would appear to various members of the Flash Family during either deaths or close brushes with it. These included Barry Allen's apparent sacrifice and various near death experiences for Wally West. One notable experience was when Bart Allen was murdered by the Rogues. Various other speedsters would also become the Black Flash temporarily, including Barry Allen (due to the manipulations of the Reverse-Flash). In the Mod Black Flash was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 6.0, where it was merged with the Legends Mod. Unlike other characters available, their costume cannot be accessed through any means in survival mode, though his suit will appear in the Suit Assembly Unit's listings. Whilst wearing the Black Flash's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 15 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be given Fortitude 6, Regeneration 1, Fire Resistance 1 and will be immune to the Wither effect. Black Flash is connected to the Speed Force, allowing the player to control their speed levels (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, Black Flash's Speed Level will reach 18, meaning he will be given Speed 75 and Strength 25. Black Flash also has speedster awareness, meaning the player will be able to see other players wearing speedster character costumes or committed to the Speedster legacy. In addition, Black Flash will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and enter the Speed Force (Utility Key). Players wearing their suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, Black Flash perform a fatal touch, which will reduce the target's health by 75%, damage armour by 200 durability and send them to the Speed Force for 1 minute/60 seconds (Special Key). However, like other speedsters, they will be weakened when Frozen or hit with Slowness. Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for the Black Flash in specified versions of the Superheroes Unlimited: *Arrowverse V1 Costume (6.0) *Arrowverse V2 Costume (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Speedsters